A Witch and Her Raven
by Aphiria
Summary: It was a strange game of cat and mouse.
1. Put A Ring On It

I admit that I have a few guilty pleasures. Mocking Justin Beiber, watching the Jersey shore, and watching The Vampire Diaries. Please enjoy this little diddly. It's been festering in my head for a week.

* * *

"Hello, Little Bird."

Bonnie didn't give Damon the satisfaction of being shocked. She wasn't, not anymore. She could feel him there, waiting for her. His energy wild and dark and crackling with power. She could easily pick him out of every other person in town if she even just barely concentrated at all. She just clinched the towel closer to her chest and sighed.

"I didn't invite you in Damon."

He flashed her a blindly white grin and she immediately knew that he heard the heavy annoyance in her tone. He knew that he was getting under her skin. He lapped up the frustration he felt rolling off of her. He hovered close before slowly looking down at the fluffy purple towel and the tan thighs and smooth legs falling under its wide hem before turning his smug face back up to her.

"Your father invited me in."

Now she felt her annoyance rise to its peak. She let one of her eyebrows lift on her face. She had warded her house against all enemies. Even if her father had invited him in he should have burst into flame the second he crossed the threshold.

Damon laughed, "I knew that there was a witch in Mystic Falls before you could even read a palm. I took precautions."

Getting himself invited in before she cast her magic he was now seen as a friend and not as the soulless evil bloodsucker he was. She tried her hardest not to seethe at Damon. She really tried but she was exhausted. Another vampire from the crypt had come out of the woodworks and had created a huge mess in the town. They were only able to bring him down with the help of Stefan and her magic. Though Damon only intervened when the vamp had tried to snap at her and Elena after Stefan had been thrown through a tree. Elena was probably helping him pull the splinters from his back right now. And all she wanted to do was take a blissfully hot shower and to lie down in her warm, warm bed. A storm of a headache had been swirling and building as she cast and it felt like it was finally going to start crashing down.

"Damon, I don't care how you got in. I just care that you leave."

She rubbed the back of her free hand across her eyes. The pressure was slowly building to a raging pound. When she opened her eyes again it was to a cool midnight blue stare. He looked almost disappointed. Bonnie knew that Damon loved a good fight. He had slammed her against some walls before and she had sent fire to gnaw at his mind. She just didn't have any fight left in her tonight.

* * *

_Where's that spark? That fire? That HATRED?_

He was disappointed in his little witch. No spells. No yelling. No cursing at the very sight of him. He felt something very strange pull at him again. Worry. It was a strange feeling - that sinking of his gut. He hadn't felt that in... centuries. It was one of the long buried things Elena had drug up. Like jealousy and something that resembled compassion. He chose to ignore the compassion one though in favor of selfishness. He liked that one a WHOLE lot. But what brought him here tonight was the weird worry thing. After what he saw tonight he was concerned about his Little Bird.

"Now, now don't get all withcy."

He smirked at her as she glared at him. Her look faltered and she screwed her eyes shut. He watched as she sat on her bed to cradle her head in one hand. The fluffy lilac towel rode up a little higher on those ridiculously tasty looking bronze legs. He had noticed her attire and couldn't help but make his presence known though he knew that she was aware he was there. The little minx was almost as good at sensing vampires and supernatural creatures as he was at sensing fear. But right know all he could sense from her was the bitter smell of annoyance and the bland scent of exhaustion. He knelt in front of her pulling her hand away from her head.

"Damon."

Her voice was soft but held a stony warning. And he knew what that little glint in her eyes could do to him. But he loved to play with fire. He was quite known for it.

"Bonnie."

He smirked up at her stern frown and quickly slipped his gift on her finger, the whole reason for his late night meeting with the young, powerful witch. She started to say his name in annoyance but as she gazed down at the oblong onyx stone wrapped in spun silver it turned into surprise. A sound that Damon liked.

"Is this what I think it is?"

The vampire shook his head. It was a protection ring like the one Jeremy had inherited but more slender and sleek, to fit her delicate hand.

"How did you get this? Why are you giving this to me?"

He felt a smirk reach his lips, the corner of his mouth half quirked, a smile that was hardly ever achieved by anyone but her.

He smiled at her, "A witch owed me a dept and she thought I might need another one of these things."

He used his thumb to nudge the ring that allowed him to walk in the sun.

He pursed his lips as he tried to answer her second question.

"And I'm giving it to you because I think it'll look lovely on those crafty little fingers of yours."

Bonnie fought the urge to grind her teeth. Everything, EVERYTHING, was a game to Damon Salvatore. And she was damn tired of it and of him. She pulled the ring off of her hand and thrust it back at him.

"You just want me to wear it so later on when I try to kill you can try and kill me right back!"

Suddenly his eyes were inches from her face, his body hovering close to hers. His hand was wrapped gently around her wrist, not letting her move away from him. She could easily feel the anger rolling off of him now.

"I am giving this to you because I am tired of seeing _you_ hurt_ yourself."_

Bonnie sucked in a sharp breath. How did he know? Using her powers took a toll on her but it was nothing she couldn't handle. The headaches were just a pain in the ass much like the pissed off vampire in front of her. And suddenly she realized why he was pissed. He was being honest. As honest as he could get. He was waving a white flag and she threw it, literally, back into his face. She felt guilt drop into the pit of her stomach. Rationally she knew that she couldn't trust Damon, but somewhere inside of her was telling her that it was okay. She was pulled from her musings when his cool hand cupped her face, his thumb brushing over her upper lip lightly.

"You could have easily torched that vamp today. I've seen you do it at least a half a dozen times, hell, you did it to me once."

He smirked at her and she tried to smirk back but his eyes entranced her. She watched as they followed the line on her cheek that his thumb was caressing, down to the dip in her upper lip. The same spot that she quickly wiped away blood before anyone saw.

"But I could smell the blood, your blood. I thought that he had hurt you."

Bonnie's eyes widened even more. She thought that he was going after Elena. She just happened to be right there with her. He chuckled a little shocking her further.

"Is it so hard to believe that I want you safe? I won't let anything hurt my Little Bird."

She pulled back a little forcing him to drop her cheek. It was too much, he was too much. She took in a shaky breath, steeling her resolve.

"Damon."

He hushed her by slipping the ring back on her right ring finger.

His dark eyes found hers, "Not even herself. I'm going to have a talk with Stefan. Tell him to back off on all the magical stuff for a while."

Now her annoyed Damon came out as an exasperated Damon.

His grin grew. He enjoyed hearing his own name. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Thank you." In more ways than one. It was true that Stefan and Elena were both asking for her help more and more frequently. And she was just coming into her powers. It was exhausting. The nose bleed that she received today and the mind splitting migraine was a sign of that exhaustion. Not to mention almost getting her and her best friend's head ripped off by a pissed vampire because she couldn't hold the sealing spell she cast against him because of her severe exhaustion.

"How's that pretty little head?"

She felt nothing but a slight ache. The pain receding almost ten fold.

"Much better."

She closed her eyes and tried to make sense of the caring Damon but found that her delayed exhaustion was quickly catching up to her. Her eyes were feeling heavier with each passing second. Suddenly Damon's cool, smooth lips were brushing against the back of her hand.

"Sleep well Bonnie."

She turned quickly around to find nothing but the open window. And she was pretty sure that the gentle breeze had nothing to do with the chills racing over her body.


	2. Freak Magnet

I decided that I wanted to make this a multi-chapter and not a oneshot! Review!

* * *

Bonnie startled awake. Her phone shrilled at her violently. Her alarm had been going off for over a half an hour. She had ten minutes to get to school. She cursed and tore herself from bed, pulling her phone with her. She had barely made it to her seat in first period. Elena gave her a knowing smile. She seemed to be in a similar state of wrinkled jeans and hastily thrown on tee-shirt. Luckily Bonnie had been able to brush her teeth before racing to school, bewitching a few red lights here and there. She pulled out her notebook and settled into her stiff plastic chair. She could use some more sleep but other than that she felt great. She played with the ring on her finger, adjusting the new weight there. It had starved off her migraine and she was thankful for it because unlike other nights she actually slept. No brain searing pain to force her into a tiny ball throughout the night. No sensitivity to lights and sounds in the morning. Usually she wanted to make the school bells explode; they rang so loudly in her already tortured mind. But as she gazed down at the ring she felt none of the familiar pain. Bonnie was startled to find that she had become so used to the pain and so used to hiding it that it felt familiar to her. She sighed and looked up to the board, only to catch Stefan looking away from her hand and the black ring that glittered there.

Throughout the day Bonnie had forgotten about the ring until Caroline squawked over it at lunch. Bonnie hurriedly pulled her hand away from her friend and fingered the ring gently in her lap.

"Bonnie! That ring is gorgeous! Where did you get it from?"

Bonnie looked for Stefan finding both him and Elena in line for food. She knew that he could easily hear everything she said. He would want to talk to her soon.

"A friend gave it to me."

Caroline squealed.

"Not just any old friend gives you jewelry Bonnie!"

Caroline pulled her hand back to her to stare at the jewel.

"We're barely even friends. It was more of a peace offering, I think?"

Caroline pouted and let the young witch have her hand back. Suddenly her pout turned into a wide grin.

"Can I barrow it sometimes then? I have this cute little slinky top-"

"No!" Caroline was startled by her outburst just as much as Bonnie was. "No, it's not the right size remember? I'm a seven you're an eight."

Caroline sighed but kept staring at the ring. Bonnie had to get her off the topic, Elena and Stefan were coming back.

"So, how 'bout that top?"

She delved into her new wardrobe just as the other couple sat down. For some reason Bonnie didn't want to explain the ring and she definitely didn't want someone else wearing it.

* * *

Stefan waited for Bonnie outside of her last class. His brother had had a talk with him last night about Mystic Fall's very own witch.

"_That's the last time you ask for Bonnie's help."_

_Stefan closed his book to stare at his brother and his icy cold eyes._

"_She volunteered Damon. She cares about this town."_

"_-the freak magnet that it is-"_

_Stefan glared at his brother's interruption before he continued. _

"_- like we all do. Except you, of course."_

_He slammed down the whiskey he had just poured, his mouth set in a firm line._

"_I don't care. You don't use her unless abso-fucking-lutely necessary."_

_Stefan rubbed his tired eyes. _

"_Are you still mad because she showed you up in front of Elena?"_

_Three months back the little witch threw three crypt vampires off of Damon and burnt them clear off the ground. _

"_I'm mad because she's killing herself! "_

_Stefan stood up now to stare at his brother. That's it, he thought, Damon's finally gone mad._

_Damon poured himself another drink, stopping long enough to roll his eyes at his little brother._

"_Of course you don't know." He muttered to himself angrily before downing the drink. "You were unconscious. You didn't smell it."_

_Stefan titled his head to give his brother more of a confused stare._

"_Smell what Damon?"_

"_Her blood! Why do you think I staked the guy! The spell broke because she was giving herself a god damn aneurism!"_

_Stefan stood there shocked as his older brother poured himself another drink._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Damon growled his annoyance. _

"_Do you keep a gay ass diary?"_

_Stefan's voice was tinged with anger and annoyance._

"_It's a journal."_

_Damon twirled his finger in the air, "Potato, tomato."_

_Stefan steepled his fingers and rested his chin at their apex. _

"_We won't ask her for help unless absolutely necessary. But I don't think we should worry Elena just yet. We just need to figure out how to keep Bonnie safe from herself until she gets better control over her powers."_

_Damon sprawled out on the couch grinning over his glass before he spoke._

"_Already took care of that little brother."_

_Stefan threw his hands down in outrage, "Tell me you didn't try to turn her!"_

_Damon rolled his eyes again. At the rate they were going they'd probably fall out someday soon if he kept it up._

"_Do you think I'm insane and an idiot? She would have fried me. I gave her the protection ring Bree gave me after I saved her ass."_

_Stefan blinked up at his brother. _

"_What? It wasn't like anyone was using it."_

_He shook his head and gave him a smile._

"_It's just if I didn't know any better I would think that you care about Bonnie."_

_Damon pointed his finger at his brother._

"_I only care about what she can do little brother. And I need her alive to do it."_

_He watched as the older Salvatore strolled away. But Stefan swore that he had seen his brother's sky blue eyes widen in shock before he left the den. _

_

* * *

_

"Bonnie."

She turned toward his voice and it looked like she wasn't going to stop walking but she seemed to think better of it and waited for him to catch up to her.

"That's a pretty ring you're wearing."

Bonnie played with the ring as they both glanced down at it.

"I don't know what he's playing at."

Stefan sighed, "Me either, did you check it-"

"-for curses, spells, afflictions and jinxes to be safe. Nothing. It's perfectly safe."

Stefan sighed. At least he could trust Bonnie with not trusting his brother, unlike his girlfriend.

"He told me about the nose bleed."

Bonnie tensed, "Stefan I was going to tell you but I didn't want to worry anyone. It's just that so much is happening all at once. My powers are growing spastically and evil things are just drawn to this town."  
Stefan gave her a sad smile.

"Like some freak magnet." She gave him a confused laugh at the term he borrowed from the older vampire. Who would never let him live down what he was about to say.

"I agree with Damon though."

She started to protest but he put a firm hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes trying to convey his honesty.

"Keep the ring on at all times. And we won't call you unless we absolutely need you. You are too precious to us and I don't think we'd make it if we lost you too. "

She hugged Stefan tightly. Because somehow he always said what she needed to hear. And it was good to know that she wasn't the only one questioning Damon's motives.


	3. Stick In The Mud

I always listen to music when I write. I tend to hand pick songs that relate to the characters or to the plot of the story itself. So I decided to make the mixes I put together listenable to you guys! I listened to BEWITCHED (/evermore/bewitched) as I wrote this chapter and know you can listen to it as you read!

* * *

"Can you meet me at Stefan's? We need your help."

That was it. No _**hi, how are you**_. No _**I miss my best friend**_. No _**call me back**__._ Bonnie sighed and closed her pen in her trigonometry notebook. Because even if it irked her that Elena for went any pleasantries she'd still help her out. She could clearly pick up the faint traces of panic in her friend's voice. And whenever she used "we" that usually means _she_ was going to be involved sooner or later. And Bonnie would rather be prepared if another tomb of vampires was lurking under the cold ground of her once sleepy town.

Her car door was loud in the huge driveway of the old boarding house. When she let herself in she could feel only Stefan and Elena's presence. Usually she could feel Damon's power brushing against her aura before she even turned over the engine. She opened up the door without a knock. It was quite unsettling that she felt familiar enough here to just walk right on in.

"Elena?"

"Bonnie, we're upstairs."

She trudged up the stairs taking two at a time. Usually someone was just inside the door in the huge den waiting for her. Quiet and empty was not used to describe the once boarding house turned Salvatore Mansion. She found herself headed toward the study on the second floor. She had barely walked into the room when she saw Elena bouncing her leg as she sat in one of the plush leather chairs. Stefan stood behind her rubbing her back gently.

"Elena? Stefan? What's going on?"

Elena jumped up at the sound of her voice, relief clear on her face.

"Damon hasn't been home in a few days."

Bonnie didn't answer because she didn't know how. Damon kept his own time. He came and went as he pleased. She didn't really get why it concerned her.

"A week to be exact."

She kept staring, "okay."

Stefan blinked out of sight next to the huge sturdy desk in the study and blinked back in front of her face. He held a piece of paper in front of her.

"We found this."

It was bloody, like someone had splattered the paper with it. It was warped from the cherry colored fluid. Bonnie grasped it when she realized that behind all the blood there were words. They were blurred and almost erased because of the damage the paper had sustained.

_Don't bother look. He'll die._

Bonnie's eyes jerked away from the letter and up to Elena who was biting on her thumbnail. Her stomach dropped and dread crawled up her spine.

"We thought he was messing around. But it's not his blood and he didn't take his phone."

"Nothing's missing."

Bonnie's mind started to race.

"I can do a summoning spell."

Stefan ran a hand through his hair, "I've tried to but I've got nothing."

Some vampires could cast, their supernatural powers helped amplify dormant abilities. Stefan could do some minor spells but Bonnie… she quirked a proud little smile.

"I'm not trying to summon who took him. I'm going to summon Damon."

* * *

"Bonnie are you sure?"

Bonnie sighed as she laid the solid black candle on a plate in the center of Damon's bed. The spell would work better if she was close to the person's things. She pulled her legs under her and rested her wrists on her knees.

"I haven't cast since Damon gave me the ring besides practicing on controlling them. I can handle this now."

Elena had found out about her gift and her nose bleeds because Caroline couldn't keep her mouth shut and Stefan couldn't stand her puppy dog eyes. That had been a great night at the Mystic Falls Grille. And Damon just happened to be there, smirking all the while Elena gave Bonnie a talking to that Grams would have approved of.

The young witch sighed. Why was she trying to find Damon again and bring him back? Oh, yeah, vampire that would kill anything that threatened the town only, she thought bitterly, because he thought it would get him into the pants of the girl his brother was dating. Lovely.

She gave Elena a half attempted smile, "I'll be fine."

Stefan returned with the herbs she asked for and a clump of his brother's hair. Bonnie definitely didn't want to know where that came from. And from the grimace on Stefan's face he didn't want to explain it. Or the reason why it was damp.

"That's everything."

Bonnie nodded and added the mixture into the small bronze bowl, she pricked her finger and added a drop of her blood to the mixture and watched as Stefan did the same. She lit the candle and closed her eyes. She started to chant in a language that was ancient even to Stefan's ears. The words vibrated the air around them. It made it pulse, like the air was too heavy to hold their weight. Almost instantaneously the room seemed to implode, it felt as if all the air was let out of the room and then _**POP!**_

Damon was looking around, confusion clear on his handsome face.

Bonnie blinked away the dizziness and tried to accumulate herself with the sudden loss of her power. Damon's head swiveled to her slightly slumped form on his bed and stared at her in disbelief.

"Bonnie?"

She tried to focus her eyes on him. She thought that she saw something like worry on his face and fear in his eyes. She blinked rapidly and was met with his smug smile and mischievousness lighting his sky blue eyes. Her weakened state was making her see things. She watched him warily, "Damon."

He dropped whatever he was holding, two thuds echoing on the floor as he tucked one hand under his arm and cupped his chin with his free hand, a wolfish grin breaking over his face.

"I should go away more often. I come back and there's a little vixen waiting for me!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and pulled herself from the large bed. She only stumbled slightly. Damon took a step toward her but an angry voiced stopped him.

"Where the fuck were you Damon?"

The vampire turned to address Elena whom he hadn't even noticed in the room. He glanced over her shoulder and found his little brother, angry smolder in high gear.

"I _was_ in Vegas before I was forced to come back. Nice trick by the way little bird. Got me all tingly inside feeling your power wrapped all around me."

Bonnie glared at his impending leer. The bastard.

"VEGAS! You went to Vegas!"

Damon smirked at his brother's over dramatics. It was like he killed a nun… again.

"I told you in the note."

Stefan rounded on him shoving the note in his face, "that was nearly destroyed!"

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes before pulling the note away from him to read it out loud.

"It says "_Gone to Las Vegas. Don't bother me. Took the jet." _… and I think I wrote something about you not tripping on a stake, didn't want you to die and leave Elena all alone… or something like that. I guess the spill was worse than I thought."

"Spill?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"I was having a little snack and I spilt some."

Three sets of eyes stared back at him.

"What? I'm getting yelled at from cleaning up my mess?"

Bonnie let out a frustrated cry.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

"I second that."

Damon glared at his little bird and his little brother.

"It was Vegas! Do you know how long the reservation list for the Bellagio's penthouse suite is?"

Bonnie was on her feet and in front of Damon with a glint in her eyes. Damon knew that glint. And he knew that usually very soon after her recognized that glint he recognized searing pain in his brain.

"You left us a note drenched in blood!"  
"You left your phone!"  
"You didn't tell anyone where you were going!"

He was allowed to take a short vacation. And it was Vegas. VEGAS! He glared at the three kill joys in his room.

"Do you know what they do at club Caramel? The dancers wear nothing but caramel!"

Stefan sighed and Elena wrapped an arm around him to support him as he rubbed his constantly creased forehead. Bonnie gathered her stuff together. Damon could clean up the mess she left. She stalked past him only to turn back to her friends before she reached the door.

"We should have left him to die somewhere."

She was vaguely aware of Damon yelling "NOTHING BUT CARAMEL!" as she walked down the stairs and to the main door. She had her keys in her hand. She just wanted to cool off and to regroup because she was feeling very pissed off and very off balance now that her power was used up after storing it up for so long. She didn't get very far when she saw the newly apparated vampire leaning against her car.

"You are a jackass but you already know that, don't you?"

He smiled smugly at her heated glare.

"Now now Bonnie, don't be mean or you won't get your present."

Anger was swirling around in her mind but she bit down the angry "you can shove it" retort. Instead she sighed.

"We were worried about you Damon. Actually worried."

Damon wasn't expecting to hear that and his face showed his confusion. Bonnie used his momentary silence to open up her car door.

"Next time take your phone and tell someone that you're leaving so I don't have to waste my time and energy on someone as selfish as you."

She knew she was being harsh but that stupid spell had used a little more than half of her power. Most of all she was angry with herself because she shouldn't have been worried about Damon, an evil undead son of a bitch that turned one of her friends into an undead teenager. She got in her car, slammed the door, and left all without turning back to look at the hurt on his face.

* * *

The alarm woke Bonnie up and she groaned. She had to be at school early to finish a chemistry lab. She had slept like a rock last night because she was still lagging after casting that spell to bring Damon home even with the ring amplifying her healing. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed. She was downright rude to him. Even Grams wouldn't have approved of the way she treated him and he was the one that inadvertently gotten her killed! She had made peace with that long ago. Her grandmother knew the repercussions and Damon didn't. He had apologized for being a part of the older witch's death. But Bonnie couldn't apologize for being so harsh with Damon. For one she felt like she was right and for two he would never let her live it down. She pulled herself from bed and into the shower. She was just pulling on a pair of jeans when she finally noticed a box sitting on her dresser with a stiff cream colored envelope with her name written in elegant script. She recognized the handwriting and scanned her bedroom. When she didn't find him she tore open the card.

_Bonnie,_

_Sorry I decided to go out and have a life unlike certain people in this stick in the mud town. I hope these will make up for it. Saw them on one of the dancers at Caramel. She couldn't pull them off like I know you can. But she could do amazing things with her-_

She crumpled the letter into a tight ball that quickly caught fire. She thought about torching the box too but her curiosity would always get her into trouble. She slowly lifted the lid and peeked inside. When nothing came jumping out she took the lid off completely and gawked. A pair of black Christian Louboutins ankle booties sat in the silver box. She picked one up and just stared at the sleek red soled shoe. She had been wanting these shoes but there was no way she could afford them. And there was no way in hell she would wear them now. Not even if it physically made her sick to think about throwing them away or, she shuddered, giving them away to anyone else. But she refused to wear anything else that Damon Salvatore would give her. The ring was it because it benefited her. But as she looked at the rich leather and infamous red soles she thought that the shoes would benefit her too especially if she had the right outfit…

No. No. She wasn't going to stoop any lower and accept his gift. Even if they were amazing shoes. So with a heavy sigh and a pain in her heart she put the shoes back into the box and into the very back of her closet. She'd rather let those glorious shoes collect dust than see Damon's smug face.

* * *

I really want a pair of his shoes, just excuse this chapter, finals have turned my brain to mush.


	4. Game Changer

Bonnie's laugh was slowly ending when a warm hand spread against the small of her back. She followed Tyler's eyes to the owner of the arm but she knew who stood behind her. She knew whose fingers pushed gently into her back. She didn't expect him to take up Elena's hastily muttered invitation to watch the Timberwovles's first game of the season. She fought to keep the smile on her face.

"Damon."

"Tyler. That was quite the throw in the third quarter. Feeeeeeeeeewwww, right over Matt's head."

Tyler glared at him and his miming but shrugged his shoulders. He pulled his eyes away from him and back to Bonnie.

"I guess my head was somewhere else."

_Oh it was,_ Damon thought, _like picturing a certain cheerleader sans her tight little red uniform. Tight little, form fitting, scrumptious looking, red –_

Damon growled and barely kept it from being heard. No one should look at Bonnie like that and live. The stupid mutt was too busy checking her out to even complete a simple pass. He pulled his hand away from the small of Bonnie's back and rose to his full height, using his presence and barely concealed power to force Tyler to back a step away from the witch.

"Not a great way to get that scholarship huh Lockwood."

Tyler started to take a step toward him. Damon already had his hand curled into a fist when all of a sudden Bonnie was standing between them both, a warm smile on her face. Her shoulders pressed into Damon's chest, stopping him from moving closer.

"All Damon means is that practice makes perfect."

She turned her eyes on Damon, the green orbs almost glowing evergreen in her anger.

"Right, Damon?"

She elbowed him roughly when he didn't respond. He turned his iciest glare on Tyler.

"Right. Keep your eyes on the game," Damon challenged.

Tyler glared at him but didn't take the bait. Damon ground his teeth as the werewolf looked back down to Bonnie, a playful smirk on his face.

"Yeah. I guess. You coming to the victory party in the clearing?"

Bonnie shrugged, "maybe."

Tyler grinned. Damon sneered.

"I've still got to grab a shower. If you need a ride, my Jeep's parked in front of the field house."

He barely managed to keep the smile on his face as he nodded his head at Damon. Damon narrowed his eyes at the mutt. If only Elena wasn't so gung-ho about him not killing people that annoyed him. It was probably for the better seeing as a lot of people annoyed him. Bonnie rounded on him.

"What the fuck was that!"

He shrugged his shoulders. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, "Damon."

Her tone was defiant, his tone was sarcastic. "Bonnie."

She growled at him. It was cute. Suddenly her cuteness was evaporated with fury.

"Why do you have to be such a dick?" She lowered her voice to an angry whisper. "Tyler's my friend, werewolf or not."

He rolled his eyes. "You have horrible taste is friends."

She pointed to him, "example A."

He glared at her stepping closer.

"That mutt was checking you out!"

The witch's face froze. She blinked a few times.

"What?"

"I can't blame him entirely though. I didn't know you could bend like that."

He smiled as the witch glared daggers at him. He knew that she could do what those eyes promised. Weaker undead men would have turned tail and run. But not Damon, her power sparked along his skin searing the air around them. He sighed in contentment. This is the Bonnie he was missing lately. Then, just like that, it disappeared. The cold that rushed over him was astounding. It would have knocked the wind out of him if he actually needed to breathe. The scorching anger in her eyes was completely gone now and replaced with mild irritation.

* * *

"Oh, screw you Damon!"

She turned and stared to walk away. She was tired of this crap. What was with Damon lately? Caring one minute, biggest asshole on the face of the planet the next. It was driving her cray! She almost wished for PYSCHO!Damon back. Almost. She didn't get very far in her thoughts when she felt his hand grasp her forearm.

"Bonnie, I just don't trust him. He might be the same old Tyler you used to share binkies with but now his true nature is coming out. The same nature that's so much more in tune to the supernatural."

She continued to ignore Damon as she pulled her arm away from his grasp and hugged it to herself for warmth. Bonnie should have listened to Elena and brought something over than her warm-up suit which was still in the trunk of her car. He was right. Lately Tyler had been noticing things. She'd catch him looking at her after she had used her powers at all. Like he could sense something. And she had noticed that he was wary to be around Caroline or Stefan for very long.

"I know. But he won't hurt me. I won't let him get a chance."

Damon smiled, that half cocked grin he only seemed to give to her. She rolled her eyes as she rubbed her hands against her arms. It was getting cold and she needed to get home.

"Here, it's freezing."

Bonnie felt the leather swarm her smaller frame. Before she could even turn around to protest Damon was gone. She sighed and pulled the black jacket closer to herself. She hated Damon, not his lusciously warm jacket. There he was being a jackass and then doing something nice for her. It was frustrating and confusing. She didn't like that Damon had that effect on her. She started to walk toward her car. A little partying might not be the answer but it would sure as hell help her mood.

* * *

Damon stalked to his car and Stefan followed silently behind. His little witch was stubborn but he'd be damned if he let her go gallivanting off with that mutt.

"Dude, did you just, where you just posturing?"

Damon stopped long enough to glare at his brother. _Snooping bastard_.

"No."

Stefan jogged to catch up. "You were."

"I was making a point."

An eyebrow rose on the younger Salvatore's face when he caught his brother violently clenching his jaw. "What point would that be?"

Damon ripped the porche's sleek, black door open almost tearing it from its hinges.

"The point is that that flea bag should stay away from our girls if he knows what's good for him."

Stefan gave his brother one of his signature stern yet confused looks.

"Our girls?"

"Elena, Caroline, Bonnie. OUR girls."

Stefan laughed so hard he had to brace his hand against his ribs.

"First of all every one of them would try to kill you if they heard you say that. Second of all you were posturing because Tyler was chatting up your "little bird"."

Damon slammed the car door shut and was leaning into his younger brother's personal space.

"You don't get to call her that. **Ever**."

Stefan stood his ground but gave a sharp nod. He was encroaching on… something. Something that his brother had barely even begun to acknowledge. Something very close to caring for someone other than Katherine and Elena. Suddenly Damon was gone, opening the driver side door again and slipping inside.

"And stop hanging around Jeremy so much. You sound like a stoner, dude."

The smooth black car screeched out of the parking lot. Stefan ran a hand through his hair. Hopefully Tyler's inner wolf would pick up on Damon's slightly less than blatant display of ownership. Because getting between a fight with his older brother and a werewolf was one of the things that Elena would definitely not approve of.

* * *

Tyler had kept his distance at the party. Bonnie thought that maybe it had something to do with the jacket. It meant nothing but a means to keep her warm and she was almost grateful to Damon because it kept all the other guys away giving her ample time to think and because the temperature dropped greatly after midnight. She stopped dead in her tracts. Because the words grateful and Damon should never, ever go together. She sighed and took another sip from her beer. The four cups she had already consumed was nothing against her tolerance but the jello-shots were a completely different story. She bumped into someone and turned sharply to offer an apology.

"Sorry!"

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled at Caroline.

"I've been looking for you all night."

Her smile fell as she noticed Caroline's face. It was like she had just seen what really went into hot dogs again. Only three people threw up in biology that day.

"You're wearing Damon's jacket?"

Bonnie looked down at the black leather and closed her fingers around the too long cuffs. The leather was soft and supple and very, very warm.

"Yes?"

"He's letting you were his jacket?" Caroline sounded scandalized and almost outraged.

Bonnie just nodded.

"His favorite leather jacket?"

Bonnie shook her head again, adding a confused tilt to it. Maybe being turned short circuited her brain?

"His favorite leather jacket that James Dean gave to him?"

Bonnie shook her head yes before she realized what her blonde headed friend had just said.

"James Dean gave him this jacket!"

Caroline flinched as Bonnie's drunkenly surprised voice caused a few heads to turn in their direction. She quickly pulled her away from the partywith her inhuman speed, "They were really great friends the way Stefan tells it. He found the guy that hit James's car and ripped him to shreds. He never let's anyone else wear that jacket, not even Elena."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself, "wow."

Caroline agreed, "Is he dying or something because I call dibs on the Porsche and the Lambo."

Bonnie smiled at her friend's greediness and want of all things pretty. She looked back at the party and sighed. She didn't really feel like going back. She had thought about Damon and whatever game he was playing at all night and was still without an answer. Staying at the party longer wasn't going to change it.

"Look, I think I better call it a night."

Caroline looked longingly back toward the party then back to her.

"I'll take you home."

Bonnie laughed gently, "I know what goes bump in the night around her Caroline. I'm one of the things that bumps back. I'll be fine."

The new vampire smiled brightly and hugged her before walking back to the party. She'd only recently been let back into the world after her brief enrollment in Vamp 101. Who was Bonnie to keep her from enjoying the years she had left with her friends before she would be forced to leave this whole town behind for hundreds of years. It was just enough time for everyone to forget her face. Bonnie sighed as she walked back toward her car. She tripped over a fallen branch and cursed under her breath as she stumbled to regain her balance.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Can't drive like that witch."

Bonnie glared at the forest floor. She put a hand to her stomach and forced power into her body. The alcohol in her system evaporated. She knew Damon could smell the change in her blood. She opened her eyes to glare directly at Damon.

He whistled low, "Neat trick little bird."

He smirked at her and she sighed. There he goes with the little bird crap again. And what was tonight really about? Did he just not want her to gain Tyler as an ally because he could beat Damon in a fight? Did he not trust the animal that lurked inside her friend because it might hurt her? She couldn't' believe he cared about her safety. She wouldn't believe that he was acting all macho and defensive because he didn't like the way Tyler looked at her. She tilted her face to the half formed moon and the bright stars before looking back to him. He was leaning against a birch tree, watching her with cool blue eyes.

"Whatever game you're playing at just stop it Damon. I'm tired of trying to figure you out… I'm just tired."

* * *

She was beautiful as she cast. The leaves twirled around her of their own accord. The wind lifted the dark tumulus waves of curls from her shoulders, brushing back the hair to reveal softly angled cheekbones of olive skin. When she opened her eyes they glowed as green as an emerald, little gold flecks shining brightly in the dark. Just like that her face was blank and unreadable. It unnerved him. What was she thinking? Bonnie Bennet was always the easiest to read. Her emotions were always on the surface. Or they were hiding just below it and he liked to push her buttons and make them rise to the surface. Now she was completely shut off from him and he didn't like it.

"Whatever game you're playing at just stop it Damon. I'm tired of trying to figure you out… I'm just tired."

Damon pushed himself off of the tree and started to walk toward the witch. Anger flooded his mind.

"For once I'm not playing any games Bonnie."

She glared at him, "what about Tyler? Why were you being such a dick?"

He threw his hands over his head and yelled in frustration. Bonnie stared at him impassively. It angered him more. The little witch! She didn't get it! Hell, he didn't get it entirely. He just knew it pissed him off.

"I was being a dick because he was eye fucking you all night!"

Bonnie gasped at his sudden outburst. And it fueled him to go on.

"I was being a dick because I don't trust him and his inner furry self! He'd turn on you in a second when he's all wolfed out!"

Bonnie glared at him, her green eyes sparking against his ice blue ones.

"You don't know Tyler."

He growled long and low and Bonnie felt her stomach flutter. Only her steeled resolve stopped her from taking a step back from him.

"I know what a monster is when I see one Bonnie."

She pushed him away from her but Damon grabbed her wrists and pulled her into him. She smelt like the party and the bonfire but underneath that he could smell her scent that distinct smell of vanilla and honeysuckle and deeper still the dark woody earthen flavor of her powers mixed with the smell of him. It stirred something inside of him and he panicked. He pushed her back with enough force to make her stumble slightly.

"I was a monster once, probably still am Bonnie. But I'm trying alright. I'm trying. I meant everything I've told you. I don't want to see you hurt, by anyone or anything. Especially by me."

Her face was hard as stone but her eyes were bright and burning.

"How can I trust you Damon after everything that's happened?"

He roughly pulled her hand to him and pushed up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal the ring he gave her.

"I don't just go around giving out things like this to just anyone."

He dropped her hand and walked away from her, running his fingers through his midnight hair. Bonnie stared at him. She couldn't believe what he was telling her or in all actuality not telling her. She knew Damon. He was powerful and dark and vengeful. He fought for what was his and he never backed down. He was ruthless and determined and he was a monster. But he had to be all of those things. It's how he had survived for so long. People were afraid of him so they never challenged him. Now he was changing her whole perspective of him. He was turning her view on him upside down. She was pulled from her own musing by Damon' soft words. She had to strain to hear him.

"I only understand one thing…"

She watched him as he smoothed his hair into place and turned back to her. His eyes were a fierce blue, the same blue that the skies took on after a cleansing storm.

"I want to protect you… I need to protect you."

* * *

They watched each other silently. After a few moments she rubbed her fingers across her eyes. He was asking her to trust him. After everything he had put her and her friends through. Not to mention her family. Grams was still a sore subject for her. She missed the older witch terribly but she tried to live by what her grandmother taught her. She taught Bonnie to never trust a vampire, not after what they did to their ancestor Emily, but she always taught Bonnie to trust her basic instincts. She told her to trust her gut and her intuition. So Bonnie stood there and locked eyes with Damon Salvatore. She remembered vaguely that he stated not many people could hold such a gaze and live. But she was no normal person and Damon Salvatore was no normal man. She looked deep into those unflinching bright blue eyes and found so many things swirling in their depths. But more than the confusion in them about telling her the truth, more than the hope in them that she believed him, there was a weariness that went deeper than she could have imagined. It pooled in his eyes and it dove into the depths of his maybe soul. She felt that same weariness echoed in herself. Bonnie shut her eyes and sighed. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she should regret this but she found that she just didn't care.

"So what was James Dean like?"

Damon gave her that lopsided grin and gestured toward where her car was, "For one he was a terrible poker player. It's how I got the jacket…"

* * *

Sorry this is so late but I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait!


	5. Dial Tones

It was three in the morning when her phone started to ring. She pulled the screen to her face and squinted at the number. It was unknown. She eyed it warily before putting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Bonnie frowned, "goodbye Damon!"

She ended the call and buried her phone underneath her pillow. She was pissed at the vampire. Not even 15 minutes after their truce he propositioned her for sex stating that he did something for her then she should do something for him. She kneed him in the balls as she burned his neurons to nothing. She didn't even spare him a glance back as she got into her car and drove away. It had been a week of Damon-free bliss. And now… her phone shrilled at her again. She ignored the number and turned it on silent. She rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. Now her house phone started to bellow into the quietness of night. She pulled a pillow over her head and tried to ignore it. She could see her phone screen light up, Damon's number blaring across the bright screen. The call ended with no voicemail. She breathed a sigh of relief. Then her house phone rang into life again and she groaned. After five more rings her cell phone lit up again and she hastily answered.

"WHAT!"

"Oh, Bonnie. Not so loud. Other people are trying to sleep you know?"

She ground he teeth together, "I know Damon, I was one of them! What do you want?"

His dark chuckled tugged at her over the phone, "I said sorry."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I'm hanging up now."

"Oh little bird don't do that. I'm only following your orders."

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose, "What are you talking about Damon?"

"You told me to tell someone when I was leaving. So, I'm leaving. Going to New York on business for a few days."

"And you decide to tell me this at two in the morning?"

"I'm leaving soon. Thought I'd tell you while I was still in state lines. Didn't want you to get all worried over selfish little me."

Bonnie fell back on the pillows. So he did pay attention. At least he decided to tell someone. But he didn't have to call her…

"How did you get my phone number?"

She could almost feel his smirk over the phone. "I lifted it from Stefan's phone. You know he actually has you listed under Bon Bon."

She frowned at the darkness in her room.

"Goodbye Damon."

She let her phone drop on the pillow next to her and snuggled back into her comforter. She was going to block Damon's number in the morning.

* * *

Stephen noticed everything. He noticed Caroline's eye straying over to Matt then darting over to Tyler in quick succession. He noticed Jeremy doodling a wolf in his notebook during Advanced Trig. He noticed that Elena styled her hair differently. He noticed Bonnie sleeping through the bell in Honors Chemistry. He made his way over to her, worry sinking into his gut when she didn't pick her head up at his presence. He brushed his hand against her arm and she jerked upright, causing the students still packing up to look back at her. She waved it off with an angry scowl on her face.

"Bonnie, you okay?"

She rubbed her hand across her eyes.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Damon called and decided to play a one sided game of phone tag. He told me he was leaving on business for a few days and I couldn't go back to sleep."

Stephen regarded her seriously, his eyebrows knitting together.

"What do you mean he called last night?'

She rubbed her forehead and looked up at him with an innocent expression warming her features.

"He called last night. I hung up on him. The he kept calling my cell and my house phone until I answered. Thank god my dad is in Milan for the next couple of weeks… wait, what? What's that look for?"

Stephan grimaced and Bonnie sat up straighter.

"What Stephan?"

"Damon just left for New York an hour ago."

Bonnie sat in silence for a while and Stephan thought she'd let it go but he should have known better. It was Damon and Bonnie after all. They'd never get along. It was like oil and water, fire and ice, and, well, vampires and witches. Suddenly her innocent expression was gone and a look of concentration took over her. Stephan felt wisps of magic pulse again him.

"Bonnie."

She grinned and suddenly the magic was gone, out like a light.

"Don't' worry Stephan. I was just testing a theory."

The reprimanding words on his tongue were dulled by her brilliant smile. She slid her books off of her desk and walked out of the class. Suddenly his phone shook to life in his pocket he pulled it out and answered it. Damon was yelling over the phone.

"SHE'S GOING TO PAY FOR DOING THAT. MY BABY'S GRILL! I'M GOING TO MAKE HER MAGIC IT OUT, THAT LITTLE WITCHY BITC-"

Stephan hung up on his brother's ranting and stared at the screen in amusement. Bonnie had given him one of her headaches and apparently his brother rear end the person in front of him because of it. His brother kind of deserved it though. He chuckled all the way to Elena's locker.

* * *

I am so sorry that this hasn't been updated in forever! Enjoy!


	6. Dancing With the Enemy

I would like to remind all of my readers about my disclaimer. They might not be my characters but it's my story, my rules. Sorry this took so long to update!

* * *

Bonnie's phone started ringing and she immediately cringed. She never blocked Damon's number. She had been waiting for retaliation. She slipped out of her desk chair and crossed her room to her bed where her cell phone screen was lit up. She slid her finger across the phone.

"Tyler, what's up?"

"Hey Bonnie, look I know that this is last minute but I need to ask you a favor."

The relief Bonnie feels is short lived. Tyler is talking faster than normal and there's nervousness in his voice.

"Tyler, what is it?"

"It's my mom's birthday and there is this huge party. A bunch of her business partners are coming and I don't have a date. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind. It's just it the first time without my dad. And I, I don't think I can handle this without one of my friends with me."

Bonnie blinked out of her window, staring at the setting sun. She wanted to ask why he didn't ask Caroline. She wanted to ask why he didn't come to her sooner. But she knew that the recent lag in their friendship wasn't just one sided. Ever since he turned she tried to keep away as much as possible because he could sense her and her powers. Guilt weighed heavily in her stomach.

"Of course Tyler. What time do I need to be there?"

His sigh of relief made her smile a little.

"It starts at 8. I'll come pick you up around 7:45. Formal if you have it but I don't care if you wear jeans and a ratty shirt. I'm just glad you're coming."

"After what you did for me when grams died, this is the least I could do."

She smiled sadly over the phone. Every night she'd sneak out to her grave and try to reach her with magic, séances, crystal balls, all to no avail. Her grades dropped, she skipped classes to crash in the nurse's office. Eventually she gave up trying to connect to her with magic and just went out there to cry. Once when she hadn't checked to make sure no one else was there, Tyler had heard her unmuffled cries while he visited his father's grave. He found her and brought her home. He made her promise to call him the next time she needed to go to her grandmother's grave. He'd keep her talking and she'd end up falling asleep in her bed, her ear tucked next to her phone, his even breathing audible over the still connected line.

"Thank you Bonnie."

She nodded ignored the lump in her throat. "See you in a while."

She hung up the phone and frowned at the time she found there. 6:47. Less than an hour. She sighed and pulled her hair from its messy pony tail. She'd done more with less time. Her paper would have to wait.

Bonnie fidgeted on the terrace. The night was cool and beautiful and most of the people at the party she had known for years. Some of her dad's business partners were in attendance too. They kept making their way toward her. Asking questions, singing his praises, asking for tips, one of them grabbing her ass. She almost burned that handsy asshole into the ground but she kept her emotions in check. But taking calming breaths still didn't calm the nerves rolling around in her stomach. She was nervous about her outfit. After showering, hair, and makeup she only had ten minutes to dress and be downstairs. And her formal options were limited to only her closet because she couldn't call for Caroline, Elena, or Jenna's wardrobe donations. She dug into her boudoir and found a decent dress. But the last time she actually wore it was in middle school for a sweetheart dance. It had a red silk cowl neck top that was modest a few years ago, now the long flows of fabric fell low on her chest and even lower on her back. The thin straps hung on her shoulders and draped over them before falling away to reveal all of her skin up until the small of her back. The soft black pencil shirt that reached her knees once now stopped well above mid thigh and hugged her hips like a glove. She wasn't used to wearing such revealing clothing; even her cheer uniform was more modest than this! But it's not to say that she hadn't been coaxed into some skimpy outfits before (thanks to Caroline and Halloween's past), and she was more than comfortable in her own skin. It was her choice of footwear that was making her antsy. The only shoes she could find to match were the ones Damon gave to her. She would die if he would see her in them! But luckily, she told herself, he was still out of town. She took a calming breath and made her way back inside were Tyler was chatting with one of his dad's old friends.

"Oh, and this is Bonnie. She's Mr. Bennett's daughter."

She smiled at the man, trying to remember where exactly she had known him from when music started to play. Tyler who had been talking animatedly went suddenly quiet.

"Tyler, what is it?"

His dark brown eyes flashed sadness and Bonnie reached out for his arm.

"It's my parent's song. They always danced to it."

Bonnie searched for the Mayor and found her a second after Tyler did. She pushed him toward his mother, a smile on her lips and a nod of encouragement. The room had gone eerily quiet as Tyler took his mom's hand. So quiet that she could hear him ask her for a dance. Carol took his hand gratefully and let her son lead her to the dance floor. Bonnie held her breath as they stared to sway to the music. Then the world went loud again as the chatter picked back up and more people joined them on the dance floor. Bonnie smiled and started to make her way to the bar when a hand caught hers and pulled her into a tight circle. Before she knew it she was being spun out again on the dance floor. She tried to steady herself and was grateful to whoever was holding her closely. That is until she looked up.

She had meant for her voice to come out angry, pissed even, not breathless and stunned. She hated the amused smile and shining blues eyes she received.

"Bonnie, you look ravishing. Good enough to eat."

She glared at the vampire and tried to pull away but he held her tightly.

"Damon."

He loosened his hold to look at her face, which was much closer to his with the added height of her heels.

"Now, now. One little dance is the least you could do for ruining the grill of my baby."

She grinned at his scowl and he rolled his eyes.

"That's a neat trick little bird. But you won't be doing it again."

She snorted but rested her hand on his shoulder and forced her right hand to relax in his cool palm. She couldn't give him an aneurism without drawing attention. And he was too strong for her to break his hold.

"You have no say in what I do or don't do. And you deserved it."

He laughed gently, "maybe, but I was just following your orders Sabrina. You didn't have to exact your revenge on an innocent VINTAGE Mustang."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but followed Damon's lead on the dance floor, ignoring the envious looks from a few of the women of Mystic Falls. If only they knew what Damon really was, a blood thirsty, sadistic killer that liked to torture all innocent things. Speaking of which…

"So is this my punishment?"

Damon hummed near her ear, his breath warm against her skin as he spoke to her, "no, compelling all of your dad's business partners to go hassle you was."

She reared her head to glare at him. That bastard. She leaned into him and whispered angrily.

"You think sexual harassment is a fair punishment for denting your car!"

Suddenly his playful look darkened and his voice was tinged with anger.

"What?"'

"You compelled someone to grab my ass Damon!"

She tried to pull away from him but he pulled her flush against him, his hand splayed out firmly against the small of her back, his hand enclosing hers easily.

"Who was it?"

Bonnie glared at him contemplating chancing the aneurism.

"Damon don't play dumb-"

Damon's fingertips were gently digging into her back.

"I compelled them to annoy you, not to assault you Bonnie. Who. Was. It?"

She stared at him in shock. Was he trying to defend her honor?

"Bonnie."

She was startled by the desperation in his voice and the pure anger she could feel radiating off of him. His aura thrummed against her now. She gave him her coldest glare.

"I took care of it. He won't be grabbing anything else for a long time. He accidentally slammed his hand in the bathroom door."

Damon laughed at her easily as the slow song began to fade out. She frowned at him and took a step back only to be pulled against him again.

"Ah, ah."

She frowned again, definitely revisiting that aneurism idea.

"What now Damon?"

He shrugged, his grin fading into a small smirk.

"An apology."

"You mean another dance?"

His only answer was dipping her before pulling her back up again, leaving behind the lingering warmth of his hand on the back of her thigh.

"Apology, dance, in some cultures it's the same thing."

The laughed slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it and a smile bloomed on Damon's face as he started to lead again. And Bonnie had to admit that he was a good dancer. He would never tel him that but it was much better than dancing with Tyler. He had two left feet. The song was an old one, older than Tyler's parent's dance. She listened to the lyrics as she swayed along with Damon. It was old and bluesy and just lovely.

"How High the Moon, by Diane reeves. But she does no justice to Billie Holiday. Not that woman could sing and she had an wicked sense of humor. Could make a killer highball to."

Bonnie shook her head.

"You knew Billie Holiday? And James Dean? You want to name drop anyone else?"

"Elvis was okay, his wife was smoking hot, but Johnny Cash was way cooler."

Bonnie gave him a crooked grin and was about to ask him when exactly he met the king when she felt magic brush against her. She must have tensed because Damon was smirking and mistook it for anger. She had long ago learned to conceal most of her power. Only other witches or supernatural beings could tell that she was a witch and the ring seemed to make it even harder for them to identify her. But she hadn't felt another supernatural presence since she arrived. Concealing herself also dampens her ability to identify other supernatural being around her, not noticing Damon' arrival proved that. She cursed under her breath as she easily recognized another witch's power. She could feel Damon tense under her hands. She expected him to dart off to find the witch she didn't expect him to arch himself over her, shielded her.

"Were you expecting friends?"

He spoke light and casually but the way he practically shielded her from half of the room and the way his eyes roamed around the room spoke volumes to her. Whoever it was, they were looking for her and they probably knew that Damon was a vampire. Well, shit. She swallowed her panic down and tried to search out the other witch unnoticed. She caught the faint trace of magic and followed it.

"Not really, but they are out on the terrace."

Damon pressed his hand against her back gently once more before letting her go. He grinned.

"Then let's go say hi."


	7. Making An Entrance

I would like to say that I am so grateful and honored to have readers like you that are so understanding and eager and supportive. I love the feedback that you give to me and it definitely plays a huge part in my creative process. I also would like to say that I have gotten a few snide and non-constructive comments as well. I will stick with this story until the very end, until I feel that I've given it all that I can. But I write not only for you the readers, but I write for myself, because I love it. I have always found this as an outlet and I am so much more responsive in my writing when given positive feedback. I just want to take this time to reiterate; they may not be my characters but this is _**my story**_. I may take fictional liberties that do not follow the plot or story lines in both the books and the television series. Once again I am so grateful to have such amazingly supportive readers that love this pairing as much as I do. Thank you so very much for reading and for your patience.

* * *

When they get outside they find the witch easily enough. He was standing at the end of the stoned terrace waiting for them. He showed no signs of shock as Bonnie walked next to Damon. Instead the witch smiled. It made Bonnie's stomach churn. The vampire showed no sign of anger as he stood next to her. Both hands were slipped casually into his suit pockets and his stance was relaxed, but it was his face that radiated annoyance. They sized up the witch. He was tall, with creamy chocolate skin and bright honey brown eyes. He was powerful, Bonnie could feel his magic pushing at her but she kept up her shield not letting him feel the full extent of her power. She had an advantage over him with that alone. Damon however wasn't taking any precautions.

"We don't like nosy little witches especially when they are nosy little gate crashing witches. Now you better tell me exactly who you are and why you're here."

The witch didn't take his eyes off of Bonnie, something that Damon openly glared at. The male witch didn't flinch under the heated gaze. He calmly gestured toward the lake a short distance away.

"Let' take this somewhere a little more private."

Damon took a step forward, his impatience showing.

"How about you tell us who you are before I drain you dry?"

The witch looked back to Bonnie and gave a small shake of his head, eyes alight with mirth.

"A Bennett witch working with a Salvatore? I thought that was just gossip."

She could see Damon tense next to her. It wasn't something everyone could notice. It was just the tightening of his lips for a fraction of a second, but she still saw it and it did nothing to help her nerves. The warlock and the vampire seemed to be stuck in a staring contest, Damon radiating hate and the witch radiating smug satisfaction at having irked the vampire. Bonnie felt her annoyance at the little macho display smother her nervousness. Turning on her heel, she put a little steel in her spine and ignored them both as she walked toward the lake. She was completely aware of the witches eye on her, could feel the weight of his stare as she walked in front of them. She refused to acknowledge him, instead she focused on closing all of the doors leading outside silently, locking the party goers inside. She let more and more of her power slip out as she got further away from the mansion, feeling better that Tyler was locked inside, hoping that the spell she cast on the doors would dull his senses enough to ignore the power she was letting spill out. She turned on the witch now, anger steadying her, anchoring her. She let more of her power slip out around her. _Might as well let him know what he was dealing with_. She spoke to him with a voice all lot calmer than she felt. The large trees helped to cover them in shadows so no one would notice them out so far away from the party.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

"My name is Luca and I knew your mother before she died."

That last bit of information was like a stab in her gut. She flinched but quickly recovered. Damon however, clearly saw that the witch had hurt her. In the blink of an eye Damon had him by the throat, a dangerous look in his sky blue eyes.

"You had better watch what you say, witch."

Luca seemed unfazed by the vampire. He never broke eye contact with Bonnie. She stepped toward him angrily.

"How did you know my mother?"

Luca shrugged his shoulders, as much as he could in Damon's grasp, "is that the question you really want to ask?"

Damon gripped his neck so hard that the dark skin of his throat turned white underneath the pale fingers.

"_Answer her_."

Pain migrated over his features before Luca nodded as best he could. When he opened his honey eyes again they showed no fear. Bonnie's nerves came rushing back, nibbling at her insides.

"She came to our coven, gave her life to heal my sister. We owed her a life but your grandmother made sure that we never presented ourselves to you, not until you were of power. I am sorry for both of your losses but now… I am here to pay that debt."

Bonnie felt her face pale. It was too much information to take in at once. He mother left her to aide another coven? Her grandmother had never told her that her mom was still alive? Grams hid that from her? She wanted to ask him all of these question and so many more. Damon's clear blue eyes caught hers, an unspoken conversation: _Focus_. She took a breath and pushed everything down, back, away, until her mind was clear again. She gave Damon the slightest of nods. There was just one question that she needed answered more than anything right now.

"Why are you here Luca?"

"Someone is coming to Mystic Falls. Someone even a Bennett witch can't stop."

Fear coursed through her veins. When she opened her mouth to speak she had to force her voice to stay calm and force herself to ignore the panic rising in her throat.

"Who? Who is coming? What do they want?"

Suddenly Damon is crumpled on the ground with blood flowing from his ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. Bonnie lashed out and held Luca in place, binding his magic with her own. Damon was still thrashing on the floor but Bonnie could see that he was starting to come too. She only had a few moments before the vampire would be conscious and dead set on tearing Luca apart.

"How did you know they were coming to Mystic Falls?"

Luca looked scared.

"I can't, I can't tell you. They'd go after my family."

"Luca, I can help you. Who are they?"

Damon was right behind him, one hand squeezing his neck as the other smeared blood across his cheek trying to wipe the blood from his eyes.

"You had better answer her, _right now_."

"It's a vampire."

Damon squeezed harder, growling.

"Names!"

"I CAN'T."

Bonnie pushed into his mind, dug into it, ignoring his protests. There was a spell there. One that would take his life if he spoke the caster's name. If he couldn't say it then… she would take it. She reached out with her magic. The spell seared and burned into her. It was more powerful than she had thought. She fought to reel herself back in. She staggered under the weight of her own tortured magic, bending forward and panting until she could get enough breath in her lungs. Her body shook as dark thoughts twisted their way into her mind. When she looked back up to Damon she could only speak the name that she had barely been able to get.

"Katarina."

Damon froze and Bonnie was so shocked to hear the name out loud that her magic slipped for a second. Before she could even react Luca had a stake and was thrusting it into Damon's chest. She sent a blast of energy out sending Luca flying as she ran to Damon. She fell to her knees next to him, pushing him onto his back. Damon's eyes were black, the veins flooding with blood then blue again. They shifted a few more times before finally settling into their normal sky blue. He struggled to breathe.

"Luca."

She knew what he wanted her to go. But she wasn't leaving him. Bringing one hand to brace across his shoulder as he gasped, eyes rolling black then blue again she searched with her full powers but she couldn't find him. But she could help Damon.

"I have to get this out."

She tried to pull the stake out but he caught her hand as they both shared a curse. Bonnie watched as invisible words, flame licked, rose on the wooden stake as the spell cast on it was brought to life. She watched as his whole body tensed as the wooden stake dug itself minutely deeper into his chest. Her hand was stinging and she couldn't image what it felt like for Damon as his eyes rolled black again. Already his skin had gone a dark ashy grey. She tried to summon it to her but stopped as the spell started to rise on the wood again.

"He put a spell on it. I can't touch it Damon."

He was panting, blood on his lips, but his grip on her arm was tight and she found that oddly reassuring.

"I can undo it. I need time-"

He shook his head as he tried to pull himself up only to cough up more blood in the process. At the angle that the stake went it Bonnie was sure that it punctured his lung and from Damon's pain stricken face and ashy skin, it was settled too close to his heart. He pushed himself up but didn't make it far before Bonnie was there, struggling to keep his torso upright and to keep pressure off of the stake.

"You need to go."

His voice was rough as he looked at her, eyes shifting again. His hunger overcoming him for a second before his eyes turned back to normal. His grip on her arm tightened hard enough to bruise but she didn't care. She only cared that he was trying to push her away.

"Go now."

She shook her head and held onto his arm to stop him from swaying, desperately ignoring the fear tearing its way up her throat.

"I'm not leaving you. I need to get you to Stephan."

The witch was too busy running through spells in her head and mentally kicking herself for leaving her cell phone at home that she didn't hear or feel Tyler coming at all.

"Bonnie! What the hell is-"

Before Bonnie could even move Tyler was standing in front of them, frozen in shock. Damon was half leaning against her, teeth bared, eyes blood black. Tyler hunched over, eyes glowing golden for a split second before he started to move toward them. Bonnie could feel tears prick at her eyes.

"STOP."

Tyler stood frozen as she held him in place by her power. Damon leaned against her, a cold weight at her side. She took a calming breath and categorized everything in her mind like Grams had taught her to do to focus.

_My mom is dead._

_She's dead because she saved someone else's child._

_Katherine is alive and coming._

_Luca is gone._

_Damon is dying._

_Tyler knows._

She lets everything she can't fix be ignored. She turned to Tyler, determination in her eyes as he watched her in amazement and something like betrayal. She ignores the sting behind her ribs. She can explain and make apologies later. Right now there was a dying vampire bleeding out in her lap.

"Tyler, I swear I'll explain everything but we need to get Damon to the Salvatore Mansion or he is going to die. I know I shouldn't ask you to trust me, not right now, but I need you to."

He continued to stare at her as she released her hold him. He stretched his shoulders back and gave her a sharp nod after staring at Damon for a long heartbeat.

"I'll call Caroline and tell her to get other there. We'll take Damon's car. Make it look like you guys left early."

Damon is still leering at him, fangs out, but his eyes are blue again and he is struggling to stay upright, leaning heavily against Bonnie. She can feel his breath coming in short wet pants against her shoulder and neck where his cheek rests. She's too busy piecing together information and coming up with a plan to really think about why he wants Caroline to be there but she stands after Tyler has Damon's arm around his shoulders. Her worry only lifts for a fraction of a second when they settle Damon into the back seat of his beloved mustang.

"I'm getting blood all over my baby."

The dramatic whine is punctuated by a painful cough and then Bonnie's back to running spells through her head as Tyler speaks frantically into his cellphone.

By the time they pull up to the Salvatore mansion Caroline and Stephan are waiting outside. They take over carrying Damon into the house, putting him on one of the large desks in the study, flinging papers, books, and all onto the floor. The dark grey dress shirt he had been wearing is soaked through with blood and even more of it is pooling on the table already. Elena carefully wipes the blood from Luca's attack away from Damon's face. The vampire doesn't have enough energy to make a quip about her worrying over him. Bonnie is pulled from her thoughts when Damon's whole body jerks and bows up from the table, his head thrown back in a cut off groan. She walks over to the table and curses when she realizes that she's run out of time and options. She looked at Stephan whose calm exterior did nothing to fool her. Elena is running a hand up and down his back to comfort him but his eyes are a hard green. She ignores Jeremy's concerned _Are you okay's_. She take a deep breath.

"I have to burn it out."

Everyone jerks their eyes to her, shocked at her calm voice. Her power wraps around her, warms her, supports her, lends her the strength to do this.

"There isn't any time. It's too close to his heart. Even if a splinter moves any closer…"

Stephan and Caroline, even Tyler start throwing around other ideas, trying to find another way but its Damon's voice, choked as it is, that stops them.

"Do it."

Stephan walks over to the table to grip his hand.

"Damon, we can find another way-"

"Stephan, let her do it, please."

He looks down over his brother and Bonnie feels her heart wrench. She had seen Damon do many things since she had known him, mostly evil, despicable things, but she had never seen him beg. She never wanted to hear it again. Stephan seems to share her thoughts. He nods and motions to the blonde vampire.

"Caroline, get blood from the basement, a lot of it. Tyler, help me hold him down. Jeremy, Elena, stay close to Bonnie."

It was hard to watch him thrash on the table, see him strain against the pain, smell the burning flesh but Boonie grinds her teeth and tries to make it fast. When the stake is burnt out she pours a little of her magic into the wound without a second thought. She's healed Elena and Jeremy before but this is different. This time it stings her in an odd way. It burns like when you put your hand in ice water for too long. She goes numb for a second and then the world is crashing around her, her skin tingling with energy that isn't hers. It's cool to the touch and leaves a fire in its wake before it leaves her panting. She doesn't remember when she staggered away from the table, doesn't realize that she's clinging to Jeremy with five sets of worried eyes on her. By the time he maneuvers her to the couch Caroline has already handed Damon a blood bag that he rips into it and sucks it dry before he grabs another and repeats. It not until his third bag that he asks Caroline to warm it up for him that Bonnie notices that he hasn't taken his eyes off of her since he sat up on the table.

"How are you feeling?"

Damon let's Stephan grasp his shoulder but he doesn't answer him, he doesn't look away from her. His voice is stronger when he speaks now.

"Are you okay?"

It takes a second for her to realize that he is talking to her and that he is expecting an answer, that everyone is expecting an answer. Suddenly everything that happened comes back to her. She reaches for an answer and she opens her mouth.

"I- my mother is dead."

The tears surprise her but the sharp burn of loss deep in her heart does not. She cries harder when Jeremy pulls her into his chest, sobs when Elena clutches at her back, Caroline pressed against the girls back to embrace her friend. She doesn't know how long she cries for but she when pulls away from Jeremy and let's Elena wipe her face clean she feels empty and angry. From the look of Damon's eyes he only feels angry. They explain what happened. Bonnie talks about Luca knowing her mother, how he knew she was a witch, how she let Damon get stabbed.

His focused his anger on her now, taking a step closer to the couch.

"You didn't let me get stabbed. I let him go."

Caroline squeezes her hand gently but Bonnie glares at Damon, who glares right back at her.

"I let my powers slip when he said she was coming."

Stephan tenses from where he is standing next to the fire.

"Who is coming?"

Damon looks pained and so, so angry when he asks that. Bonnie feels remorse for having to break this news to him and to Elena.

"Katherine."

Tyler who had been silent for the most part speaks up now as the whole room freezes.

"Who's Katherine?"

Damon and Stephan share a look with each other that Bonnie doesn't like.

"He deserves to know everything."

Caroline mutters an _I told you so_! that everyone hears but ignores. Elena leans forward in her seat on the couch next to Bonnie. The teenager seems to understand that neither brother is willing to say. So she takes it upon herself to get the werewolf caught up. She meets Tyler's brown eyes and speaks.

"Katherine is who turned Damon and Stephan. Katherine… is my twin."

Bonnie sits and watches the werewolf as his faces changes throughout the story. He asks question here and there were the three vampire answer and add to Elena's tale. The story of Katherine verges into Emily and Bonnie's heritage and she shares her story about Grams, the tomb, her coming into her powers. She feels relived to have finally told him. He leans across the small coffee table and grabs her hand. He smiles at her and something gives way in her chest. It feels like forgiveness.

"I knew that you were different but I didn't want to force you to tell me. It was just, it was killing me to not know. Especially since Caroline…"

Stephan grasps his shoulder gently.

"We should have told you about this, all of this sooner. You needed your friends."

Damon who is still sipping from the coffee mug is leaning into the couch behind Bonnie.

"We're going to need all of you if Katherine is coming."

Bonnie plays with the hem of her dress in thought. Katherine was working with a witch. And whoever they were, they were strong. But Bonnie would be stronger, she had to be stronger. She smoothed her fingers over the thick smear of blood that was dried to the hem.

"I don't know why she is coming or what she wants but she isn't getting it. I'm stronger than Emily."

Damon glares down at the back of her heas.

"You're not doing this alone."

He wants to say more but Stephan cuts him off.

"Whatever happens we're all in this together. Katherine is smart-"

"She's a conniving little bitch."

Elena rolls her eyes at Damon and Stephan turns to glare at his brother but Damon ignores him and drains the rest of his mug. Bonnie uses the lapse in silence to stand.

"There a few spells I can use to vampire proof the houses. I think Grams was working on a charm that would alert her if a vengeful spirit was around. I can probably tweak it to encompass the whole town and identify Katherine. I'll find them tomorrow and start casting them. Jeremy can you bring me home?"

* * *

Damon slams the mug down on the coffee table before she even finishes the sentence. Her skin is warm under his hand as he grips it gently.

"You're not staying alone tonight. Katherine is coming-"

She pulls her arm out of his grasp and he can see that spark in her eyes. The one that warns him of an impending headache form hell. He is worried when the pain never comes.

"We don't know when she is coming and I can take care of myself."

Stephan breaks up their glare fest and offers her a room in the mansion. Which Damon would have done if he would have given him a chance to. The vampire is both relived and annoyed when she declines the offer. Caroline and Elena suggest a sleep over and Damon doesn't feel that much better about that. _I won't feel better unless she's under my watch_. But he doesn't say that out loud. He can barely comprehend why he thought it.

"Thank you guys but, I kind of just want to be on my own tonight."

Everything comes rushing back to him. She had just learned her mother was dead and her beloved Grams lied to her about it. He understand that's she upset and hurt and angry but he doesn't know how to comfort her or why he even wants to. He can only stand and watch as Stephan wraps her in a hug that she gratefully returns. Elena and Caroline hug her next and Jeremy gives her the hoodie he was wearing to slip over her ruined dress. It's a shame because she was a sight to look at, bloodied and all.

"Jeremy, you should stay here tonight. It would be safer until Bonnie gets the spells in place."

Damon narrows his eyes as the werewolf wraps an arm around Bonnie's shoulders and pulls her closer to his side. He almost misses what the mutt says.

"Actually, if I drag Jeremy along for clean up detail then my mom won't be pissed at me for ducking out early."

He ignored their departure by pouring himself a glass of scotch and storming off to his room. Maybe it would kill the lingering tingle in his chest. His runs a finger over the spot where the stake pierced his skin. Bonnie had tried to heal him. He was sure of it. He felt it. Her power was so warm and rich as it caressed his skin and it left him aching more than the rapidly healing wounds of the stake and the fire. He put the glass on the bedside table and sunk into his mattress. He tried to focus on his plan to take Katherine down once and for all. The bloodier the better.


	8. The Aftermath

Sorry this has taken so long and sorry this is so short! More to come soon!

* * *

She opens the door to her childhood home slowly. She breathes in the scent of the pine wood floors and gently closes the sturdy front door behind her. The metal click of the lock sliding into places echoes in the silent house. It's quiet and the moon is the only light that guides her forward, toward the end of the hall and the stairs. She is halfway there, trying to swallow away the dull ache in her throat, when she looks to her left and sees it; the thick silver frame glinting in the moon light. She felt anger, hot and unsteady, tremble in her limbs. She can't remember walking over to the fireplace in the living room. She just tears the frame away from the mantle and stares at the picture. It was her as a baby, still swaddled in a light yellow blanket, reaching up to curl her delicate fingers around her mother's slender hand. The anger flares into something darker, something that hurts, that is jagged and raw. The picture slams into the ground. Sharp shards of glass sparkle along the floor, the frame twisted into pieces in the pale half moon's glow.

For some reason it makes her cry harder. She tries to bend down and pick up the picture. She moves the larger chunks of glass out of the way but she can't bring herself to actually pick up the unharmed black and white glossy print. Instead she stays there, half kneeling, and wraps her arms around herself and cries. This time it isn't as controlled as it had been as The Salvatore Mansion. She had tried to keep some dignity there. But here, alone, in a quiet house that acts as a shrine, she lets out broken sobs and half screams that make her feel like her heart is ripping apart. Minutes tick by. She is quietly drying her eyes now, the worst of the pain and outrage and longing let out when she feels it, when she feels him. She doesn't know how long he's watched her. She pulls herself up slowly wiping at her face with still shaky hands. She turns to him and glares.

"What do you want Damon?"

Her voice doesn't come out as angry as she hopes. It's comes out small and abused. It makes her want to cry again. She clenches her hands at her sides. He tries to reach out to touch her shoulder but she bats his hand away. He looks as solemn as she has ever seen him. He looks sorry, his blue eyes speaking of hurt and that same soul deep weariness as the night after the party in the woods.

"I am so sorry Bonnie."

She feels so lost in those words because they mean something more than just an apology. They mean something so monumental to her and he shouldn't be the one saying it. Her mother should be the one that apologizes. Her mother should be the one that is asking Bonnie for forgiveness. Damon's hands reach for her again. She lashes out, eye watering and hurt and anger still clawing at her chest. She hits Damon. It doesn't help so she hits him again, harder, hits him until her hands shake and arms sting. She hits him until the tears start to flow so fast and hard again that she can't see. She sags against him, arms limp between them.

"She left me. She abandoned me, to save someone else's child."

Damon brushes her hair away from her face and doesn't speak even as she sinks into his hold, her control completely given way to grief.

"She never said goodbye."

She hears herself sob, a wail of agony falling from her lips before Damon pulls her tightly against him. She buries her face and lets the anger and sadness and the pain go all over again.

When she wakes up she's tucked in bed, a headache pounding in her temples. She turns over to try to go back to sleep and comes face to chest with Damon. She moves her head to stare up at him. He is staring down at her with a look in his eyes, one that is estimating her anger. She wants to ask him why he came and why he even stayed. But having Damon here is better. He can keep the ghosts at bay. He knows how to outrun them. He's done it his whole life. So she forgets that he's one of the people that once caused her pain. She forgets exactly what he is. She tucks her head down against his chest and falls asleep again. He says noting until her breathing is even and her chest rises and falls gently against his body. Only then does he let out a long suffering sigh.

"I'm not going to let you lose anyone else little bird."

Even as he says it, he has the feeling that he isn't including himself in that promise.


End file.
